


A Slight Delay

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zell proves himself a wonderful distraction.





	A Slight Delay

**Author's Note:**

> For Ralien. December 8, 2006.

"Zell?"

Squall was not used to being grabbed immediately upon exiting his own bathroom with his towel not politely around his waist but instead being used to dry his hair. He was already running late thanks to Selphie stopping by for a long and mostly-disjointed chat, and really, the security of his private quarters just hadn't been on his priority list.

Obviously, that would have to change.

"Xu sent me," Zell whispered as he pushed Squall against the tiny bit of wall between the bathroom and bed and leaned to gently nip just under Squall's ear.

Squall shivered and let his towel fall back, trapped behind his body for the time being.

"Running late," Squall replied as he moved to push Zell away. Being naked didn't help his case - not as Zell reached down between their bodies just as their mouths met. Zell had always been able to do things with his tongue - wonderful, erotic things that Squall hadn't imagined before Zell took the time to personally demonstrate them to him.

The sort of things that would make the SeeD Commander question his own security when stepping out of his private bathroom.

"Really running late," Squall said again as Zell began to work down his body, licking along Squall's cheek to suck at Squall's neck.

"Yeah, I know," Zell replied as he started slowly working at Squall's cock, lightly circling it with just his thumb and forefinger. "So?"

"I can't..."

Zell was going to leave a mark, Squall realized as he felt Zell start to suck at a spot just below his collarbone. That didn't matter. He was going to be wearing his full uniform, after all. One little mark...

Squall didn't mean for the moan to escape once Zell stopped actually holding him against the wall to use that hand to play with his nipples. But with Zell in uniform, there wasn't much Squall could do - not that he could really think to do anything other than maintain his own balance.

Gasping as Zell started to move his mouth lower, to lightly let teeth touch each of his nipples before sucking, Squall found himself pushing against Zell's hands, both of which were now quickly working at his erection.

"Zell..."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Don't wanna be late."

Zell chuckled, before dropping fully onto his knees and pulling Squall's cock into his mouth, licking away all of the pre-come before sucking and bobbing. Squall grabbed at the wall, wishing he had something to hold onto. But Zell was supporting him as best he could even as he moved. And after a few seconds, the heat of Zell's mouth was really all Squall could think of. He glanced down, watching as his cock slid in and out of Zell's mouth in an almost perfect rhythm.

His knees gave as he came, but Zell was holding him with strong arms until he'd completely finished. When he finally did end up on the floor, towel back on his head, Zell was licking his lips and smiling at him.

"Gonna be late," Zell said with a chuckle.

"Whose fault is that?" Squall asked. He couldn't bring himself to frown. "What about you?"

"I'll take care of myself for now," Zell replied as he reached down to touch his own covered arousal. "But you'd better come back early tonight."

Squall nodded. He still had a meeting. An important one. During which he wouldn't be paying any attention at all.


End file.
